Impure Purity
by Wacky Dragon
Summary: Is Victoria and Integral alike? Integral and Alucard talk, blah, blah, blah....I can't explain the summary ^^; please R&R! There are so few Hellsing stories, so I decided to post this one up.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hellsing characters  
  
I wrote this story a few months ago and I just decided to post it up. And yes, it IS pointless.but it has facts about Integral, my favorite character.  
  
  
  
  
  
Impure Purity  
  
"I don't care! Follow my orders, do as I say, I won't repeat myself once more. Understood?" Integra asked, her voice colder than ice, as she held the phone to her ear.  
  
"H-h-hai..." was the reply over the other line.  
  
"Good." Integra hung up the phone with a slight slam.  
  
"Trouble again?" Walter asked calmly as he stood by the closed door of her office.  
  
"Yes." Integra let out a sigh that expressed her frustration.  
  
/All these damn vampires show up all over the place./ Integra stared at her desk, her teeth clenched together.  
  
The FREAK chips were getting to be a tiring problem.  
  
She opened her desk drawers, but alas, she found no cigars to relieve her tension. Her icy blue eyes narrowed and her lips slightly tightened.  
  
Even from across the room, Walter could sense her stress and disappointment.  
  
"Shall I fetch a cigar for you?" he asked.  
  
".yes," Integra murmured as she leaned back against her chair, closing her eyes. "Please." she added politely.  
  
Walter nodded and exited the room. As he closed the door, Integra stood up from her chair slowly and walked to the window. A crescent moon hung overhead as she looked up at the sky.  
  
Her senses made a slight chill run down her spine. Without even turning around she said, "What do you want, Alucard?"  
  
"Not a nice night today, is it?" he asked as he walked forward and stood next to her. They were at shoulder-to-shoulder.  
  
Not turning her head, she moved her eyes and looked at him, seeing he was not wearing his hat or glasses, his red-amber eyes staring up at the sky beyond the window.  
  
"Bored, are you?" she asked, averting her eyes away and stared at a drifting cloud.  
  
"Heh," he simply smirked. "Well, you haven't appointed a target for me."  
  
"Sorry. I haven't found a toy for you to destroy today." Integra said with slight sarcasm.  
  
"And about work, the little police-girl is doing better." Alucard said.  
  
"Hmm." Integra had slight doubt, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"But she grows weaker with her stubborn approach to blood." Alucard finished.  
  
"And you say it was her choice to become one of the undead?" Integra asked.  
  
Alucard's eyes flicked toward Integra for a second, then turned back to the moon. He simply smirked.  
  
"You think I forced it upon her?" he countered her question with his own.  
  
"No," Integra said with a pause. "I find it curious why you accepted her in the first place. You could have dispatched the vampire through other methods without taking away her humanity, correct?"  
  
"Perhaps." Alucard said mysteriously, almost carelessly.  
  
Alucard walked away. Integra turned away from the window and followed Alucard only with her eyes.  
  
He stood in front of Integra's Father's portrait as he had many times before.  
  
"Would you consider becoming into a vampire yourself?" Alucard asked, almost sounding like a challenge.  
  
"I don't need to be immortal," she answered. "I don't need to be a vampire. I'm doing well just as I am now."  
  
Alucard closed his eyes and a smile, or smirk, played upon his face. Integra couldn't tell. He always had a cool, aloof composure. A soft chuckle escaped his lips.  
  
"What do you find so amusing?" Integra slightly arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Like Father like Daughter." Alucard remarked as he opened his eyes lazily and looked at her.  
  
Their eyes locked, sharp gazes came from them both. Despite the fact that Alucard was one of the people Integra truly trusted, she still held up barriers against him as he held up a barrier against her.  
  
It was a love-hate relationship.maybe more hate than love though.  
  
Alucard admired Integra's demand for respect and cool composed personality. She was straightforward, sharp, and unbearably determined to meet standards that were usually high. She expected her workers to meet up with her expectations. No questions asked.  
  
Just like her Father.  
  
Not many knew of Integral Wingates Hellsing's past since she kept it so close to her heart and allowed so very few to get near her.  
  
But he knew at least.  
  
From the age of 13, she took on the Hellsing business because of her father's death and that is what hardened her heart that was robbed of childhood she never got to experience. She is stronger than most others.  
  
That is why he accepted her as his 'master'. In his opinion, she was an out-of-the-ordinary human. Do you think he'd listen to ANY administrator?  
  
"Perhaps I am like my father. I think he'd want me to be like him, too," Integra declared after the moment of silence "do you want Seras Victoria to be more like you? She's innocent. Naïve. Legitimate. And you.are somewhat quite the opposite."  
  
Arucard let out a laugh. Integra's sharp tongue could be so amusing sometimes.  
  
"I don't really care if she is or isn't. It's her decision not mine," Alucard shrugged his shoulders. "I'm simply helping her accept her vampire blood now."  
  
"Hmph," Integra crossed her arms. "I wonder if you have another ideas you're not telling me."  
  
"Oh? And whatever could that be?" Alucard asked, almost mockingly.  
  
"I couldn't care less what goes on in that twisted mind of yours." Integra remarked.  
  
"Heh, well, just to tell you.police-girl is getting better and more dangerous against other vampires. I find that to be convenient, don't you?" Alucard said.  
  
"Yes, yes, I suppose." Integra nodded.  
  
"If you think about it," Alucard said. "She and you are almost the same."  
  
"What?" Integra questioned. "How can Victoria and I be alike?"  
  
Alucard noticed that the moon seemed to shift behind Integra, softly highlighting her silver-blond hair.  
  
Though Integra was cold-hearted and indifferent to her emotions since she had such an analytical mind, in a hidden, quiet way she was pure.  
  
And even though Victoria, a.k.a. police-girl, was an undead being and her heart was tainted with the urge for revenge, she was pure and it showed easily.  
  
They both were pure, yet impure at the same time. He female species had a talent to do that.  
  
"Well, since you are considered to be so intelligent, why don't you figure it out yourself?" Alucard asked with an air of challenge, a smirk played upon his face.  
  
"I don't want to waste my time with your silly games." Integra remarked and walked back to her desk.  
  
"Fun doesn't exist in your vocabulary, does it?" Alucard asked sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"It's me, Integral-sama." Walter informed from the other side of the door.  
  
Integra turned her eyes back to Alucard, only finding that he was gone.  
  
"Enter." Integra said.  
  
"You seem to have calmed down," Walter said. "Will you be needing this?" he gestured to the cigar he held.  
  
Her thoughts wandered back to her vampire ally as she sat back down on her chair.  
  
Alucard was an enigma. There were always possibilities you could think up about him.never knowing if they were right or wrong, truth or lie.unless he told you, which he hardly ever would.  
  
Integra took the cigar from Walter.  
  
/Friend or not, Enigma or not./ she thought as she lit up her cigar. /.he still can be such a pain in the ass sometimes/  
  
He probably thought the same about her as well.  
  
Again.it was a love-hate relationship.probably more hate than love. Probably vice-versa. Who knows?  
  
Author's Note  
  
Dedicated to a friend of mine, I thank him for his facts he gave to me and he did, after all, introduce me to this series. So special thanks to Shunjun-san. I am a Alucard/Integra supporter, so I guess I did put a few hints in this story. Thank you for reading and please review! 


End file.
